In case of fenders of today's motor vehicles, the headlight aperture is directly adjacent to a front hood. Thus, the vertical support of the fender at adjacent areas of the bodywork of the motor vehicle is limited by the distance of the head light from the front hood. For today's motor vehicles, however, in particular if designed as a van, the windshield comes close to the headlights. At the same time, for design reasons, the headlights have an elongated shape directed towards the windshield. This results in a very short water channel and hence in a low strength of the support of the fender in vertical direction. Furthermore, the elongated shape of the headlight results in an unstable joint area at the fender. In the worst case, thereby, the fender can be deformed close to the headlight with low pressure.
From experience, it is thus known to arrange pins at the headlight and to arrange recesses corresponding to the pins at the opposing edge of the fender. Thereby, the joint between the headlight and the fender can be stabilized. However, this has the disadvantage that the edge of the fender can be bent during the assembly of the headlight since the sight to the edge during the assembly of the headlight is partially covered. Moreover, the pins can be damaged during minor crashes of the motor vehicle, whereby at the same time, the headlight is unusable.
In view of the foregoing, a fender design is sought to address the problems of the aforementioned type in such a manner to provide a high stability and simple assembly. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.